Assassin's Journey
Assassin's Journey is action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, One Piece and Bleach verses joining together for the first time, in the Assassination Classroom world (End of the Anime series). It would be dubbed by Funimation (Dallas, Texas) and Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles, California) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment. It is also rated T. Plot Summary A month has passed since the death of Koro-sensei and Class 3-E's graduation, Nagisa Shiota and his classmates went their separate ways. One day, Nagisa receives an anonymous text to come to the old campus grounds. There, he not only reunites with seventeen of his fellow classmates, but runs into three groups well known in anime… the Fairy Tail Guild, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Substitute Shinigami's group! Now forced to clear four seasonal islands in the seas of the world, half of Class 3-E must help all three groups complete all the islands in any hope of getting them back to their worlds. Love will blossom, secrets will be revealed, bonds will forged like steel, new powers will awaken, battles will shake the world, and one Mage's secret dark past will change his life forever! Overview TBA Voice Cast Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some FUNimation voice actors. Nicole Oliver, a voice actor from Ocean Group (Vancouver), was accepted. Main Characters *Todd Haberkorn; Luci Christian (young): Natsu Dragneel *Lindsay Seidel: Nagisa Shiota *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaka Secondary Characters *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia *Tia Ballard: Happy *Luci Christian: Nami *Micah Solusod: Blizzard *Monica Rial: Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura *Laura Bailey: Blue *Stephanie Sheh: Orihime Inoue *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Erza Scarlet *Newton Pittman: Gray Fullbuster *Brittney Karbowski: Wendy Marvell *Jād Saxton: Carla *Bryce Papenbrook: Romeo Conbolt *Brina Palencia: Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *David Wald: Gajeel Redfox *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily *Kristi Kang: Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fula *Austin Tindle: Karma Akabane *Clifford Chapin: Tomohito Sugino *Jerry Jewell: Yuma Isogai *Roger Craig Smith: Hiroto Maehara *Felecia Angelle: Manami Okuda *Leah Clark: Yukiko Kanzaki *Apphia Yu: Rio Nakamura *Morgan Garrett: Megu Kataoka *Cassandra Lee Morris: Hinata Okano *Michelle Rojas: Toka Yada *Sam Riegel: Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Kyle Phillips: Sosuke Sugaya *Grant George: Ryunosuke Chiba *Jamie Marchi: Rinka Hayami *Troy Baker: Ryoma Terasaka *Christopher Sabat: Roronoa Zoro *Sonny Strait: Usopp *Eric Vale: Sanji *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz: Franky *Ian Sinclair: Brook *Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki *Derek Stephen Prince: Uryu Ishida *Jamieson Price: Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Wally Wingert: Renji Abarai *Marc Diraison: Genos Arclight *Joel McDonald: Zeref Dragneel *Sonny Strait: Korosensei Minor Characters *Bryn Apprill: Ritsu, Meredy *Stephanie Sheh: Aries, Frosch *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus *Brianna Knickerbocker: Gemi *Michelle Rojas: Mini *Ray Chase: Cancer *Eric Vale: Loke/Leo *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo *Keith Silverstein: Scorpio *Sonny Strait: Sagittarius *Troy Baker: Capricorn *Megan Hollingshead: Aquarius *Monica Rial: Plue *Dave Mallow: Horologium *Kate Higgins: Sylph, Lector, Natsu’s Mother (flashbacks) *Nika Futterman: Undine *Richard Epcar: Gnome *Liam O'Brien: Efreet *Steven Blum: Igneel, Natsu’s Father (flashbacks) *Brandon Potter: Metalicanna *Nicole Oliver: Grandeeney *Kyle Hebert: Weisslogia *Taliesin Jaffe: Skiadrum *Robert McCollum: Jellal Fernandes *Brian Beacock: Sting Eucliffe *Crispin Freeman: Rogue Cheney *Lucien Dodge: Doranbolt *Christopher Bevins: Lahar *Leah Clark: Mavis Vermillion *J. Michael Tatum: Acnologia *Todd Haberkorn: E.N.D. *Lex Lang: Tadaomi Karasuma *Martha Harms: Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Natalie Hoover: Hinano Kurahashi *Max Mittelman: Taiga Okajima *Joel McDonald: Koki Mimura *Chris Hackney: Kotaro Takebayashi *Cindy Robinson: Sumire Hara *Ogie Banks: Taisei Yoshida *Ben Lepley: Takuya Muramatsu *Tara Platt: Kirara Hazama *Ricco Fajardo: Itona Horibe *Caitlin Glass: Hiromi Shiota *Matthew Mercer: Yusei Shiota *Lauren Landa: Kotomi Shiota *Michael McConnohie: Hayabusa Shiota *Whitney Rodgers: Aguri Yukimura (flashbacks) Locations Fall Island The first island the group encountered. * Winter Island * Spring Island * Summer Island * Chapters #Prologue: #Chapter 1 - Visitors from Three Worlds: #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 #Chapter 19 #Chapter 20 #Chapter 21 #Chapter 22 #Chapter 23 #Chapter 24 #Epilogue Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Assassination Classroom Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:English Dub